


It's you..

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Pure Vanilla never thought he'd see anyone he knew again..
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	It's you..

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for CRK!

Pure Vanilla groaned weakly and sat up, he was beyond confused. He could remember being in the dark void yet..he wasn't there anymore. His eyes squinted as he looked around to try and take in his surroundings, his eyes widened slightly when he recognised where he was. This was...their secret garden...this was Lily's...his...he shook his head and got up.  
"Hello?" He called out, his voice shook a bit. He was a little anxious, he never knew what happened to his friends after he was sent away. What if they were all dead? He shook his head as he continued walking, they couldn't be dead. He refused to think of that possibility any longer.

As he continued walking the corridor, he'd occasionally call out. But the emptiness was starting to sink in, was he really alone? Now this was just cruel.. he'd been alone for so long, and now the world was practically toying with him.  
He gripped his head as he stumbled slightly, he felt dizzy. He couldn't be alone...not again…

"Nilla..?" A soft voice called out to the previous ruler of the Vanilla Kingdom.  
Vanilla's head shot up, only one person called him that.  
"Lily?!--" Vanilla looked at her, freezing up. He didn't know why he froze up, maybe it's because he really didn't expect to see anyone. He hadn't seen anyone in hundreds of years, so for him to see someone now. It honestly made no sense...His overthinking was quickly interrupted by Vanilla being pulled into a tight embrace. White Lily may not look it but she was incredibly strong.

"O-oh stars- I-" Vanilla stammered, he was usually amazing at emotions. He was great at comforting people, afterall, his kingdom was one of healing. Yet in this moment everything stopped, he could barely think straight. Before he even knew what was happening he was crying into White Lily's shoulder and he was letting it all out, he hadn't cried in years either. He had been in a numb state for so long so all his pent up emotions were spilling out. He quickly hugged Lily back and continued to cry into her shoulder, his entire body was shaking as he did so.

White Lily looked at Pure Vanilla with a sympathetic yet guilty look in her eyes, if she never opened that portal... nothing would've happened. The Vanilla Kingdom would continue to stand and Pure Vanilla wouldn't have been locked away in some...void. The others too...they would've been okay. Tears filled her own eyes as she gently rubbed his back.  
"I-its okay…" she said gently, but her voice wavered. Pure Vanilla could tell she was about to cry too.

He looked at her and gently held her cheek, nothing romantic but he knew she had every right to be upset too.  
"Let it out.. It's okay...We can cry together" he laughed softly, a sympathetic look in his own eyes. He gently wiped her tears before holding her close, tears still flooding from his own eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" White Lily choked out in between sobs before burying her face in his shoulder, she felt so ashamed... she'd practically gotten him killed and now she had the nerve to cry to him about it?  
"Hey..Hey... it's not your fault Lily..you didn't know." Pure Vanilla said softly and gently pulled her hair back behind her ears so it wouldn't get stuck.

"It's okay." He gently reassured, nothing but worry and concern in his eyes for his dearest friend. They'd gone through a lot together, not many people knew that the pair was close but they were. Out of the heroes they were definitely the closest, how many times had cookies thought they were dating? He lost count. He laughed softly at that but quickly tensed when he realised it may have come off as him laughing at her.  
"Oh-! I wasn't laughing at you! Just--Just a memory.." he said rather panicky, he didn't want Lily thinking he was making fun of her.

Lily slowly lifted her head to look at Vanilla, her eyes were puffy from crying and she had tear streaks running down her face. She giggled quietly at his reaction and tilted her head curiously.  
"What's the memory?" She asked softly and wiped her tears and looked at him curiously.  
"Ah.." Pure Vanilla laughed softly and looked back at her, nodding.  
"The time that everyone in our class was convinced we liked each other so even our Professor tried to get us together? Pair work, we'd be paired. And then they started trying to get us to go on a date?" Pure Vanilla laughed again, although there was a tinge of sadness to it. He missed these times, when everything was calm and the most he had to worry about was handing in homework.

"Nilla?" White Lily said softly, looking at her friend with concern in her eyes.  
"Nill.. you're crying again.." she said gently before pulling him into a hug and wrapping her arms around him. She knew that when he was upset he liked to have weight on him, it grounded him.

Pure Vanilla slowly looked at her and sighed quietly, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"I'm terribly sorry to be all weepy on you.." he laughed slightly before shaking his head  
"I simply..missed you so much. I never thought I'd be back here." He explained before looking at her.

White Lily smiled softly and rubbed his back, nodding.  
"Don't be sorry.. we're friends. We're there for each other." She giggled softly and held his hands.  
"And now you're back..! We can rebuild your Kingdom! I know of some cookies who can help too.." she smiled warmly and rubbed his back.  
"Oh my ..that.. sounds great... thank you." Pure Vanilla nodded and looked at White Lily, wiping his tears.  
"It'll be like the good old days" he laughed softly  
White Lily laughed as well and nudged him  
"You sound like an old man" she joked softly and grinned at him  
"I do not!" Pure Vanilla flushed and quickly argued, folding his arms and jokingly glaring at her  
"You dooo" she giggled softly and hugged him  
"You're really back." She giggled more, receiving a nod from Pure Vanilla

"I'm really back." He repeated and glanced around, this would be amazing...He may have missed a lot of his life but now..? Now he can be free once again. And with people who care...


End file.
